


【BBFF】Oops

by saltsod4haze



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Hand Job, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsod4haze/pseuds/saltsod4haze
Summary: summary：比利的灵魂伴侣印记暴露的相当不是时候。原梗来自汤：soulmate AU where you wake up on your 18th birthday with the first words your soulmate will say to you tattooed on your body so you’ll know them when you meet them.私设不一定是18岁生日，每个人出现时间不一样。





	1. 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary：比利的灵魂伴侣印记暴露的相当不是时候。  
> 原梗来自汤：soulmate AU where you wake up on your 18th birthday with the first words your soulmate will say to you tattooed on your body so you’ll know them when you meet them.  
> 私设不一定是18岁生日，每个人出现时间不一样。

1.

作为这个奇特家庭的长女，玛丽（相较之下）端庄持重，因而她闯进家，一脸失魂落魄，简直称得上不同寻常。

“你还好吗？”达拉从厨房里探出脑袋，她吸取教训，别离炉灶太远。

玛丽没作声，胸脯剧烈起伏。

“深呼吸，甜心，深呼吸。”罗莎放下手里的资料，抚摸着她的背脊，发挥来自寄养妈妈的超能力，无形的精神力触角听命出动。

“来点我床下的白兰地？”弗莱迪半开玩笑，维克多皱皱眉，但他了解自己儿子还没到砸摸得出酒香的年纪。

 “ **是他** 。”

“谁？”

“我的灵魂伴侣。我碰到他了。”

达拉尖叫着扑过来，晚饭哪有她姐姐的天命之人重要；尤金游戏也不玩了（没准他刚巧结束对局）；佩德罗一声不吭地靠过来。

等等，现在是可以开始放庆祝礼炮、鼓起腮帮子吹长舌哨子、用彩色亮片纸淹死每一个人的时候吗？

玛丽的那行字就在她右臂上，屋里每个人都知道， _你是我的英雄_ ，弗莱迪眼馋非常，说不定家中有个超英宅与之不无关系。

自从她的印记出现后，玛丽一直好奇会是怎样的情形。她需要干些什么，才能成为别人心中的英雄。没成想阴差阳错成为沙赞，这下说得通了。显然，她会在某次与超级反派大打出手的过程中，一举救下又名她灵魂伴侣的人质先生/小姐。

一救钟情，够罗曼蒂克。

 

可是，作为沙赞，这显然有很多不便，最直接的问题就是，她有太多的机会听到别人说出这句话。

“你是我的英雄！”

从遥控飞机卡在树枝上的小男孩到差点被高空坠物砸到的路人，从丢了钱包的上班族到被抢劫的银行职员，她听得够多了。

一开始，玛丽还只是下意识回答诸如“举手之劳”、“没什么”之类的。不过宇宙认为这不足以让她遇见她的灵魂伴侣，于是加州理工的高材生开动聪明才智，精心设计了一个独特而不失浪漫的巧妙回答。

那其实也不算是“设计”。只要看一眼印记，孤儿院出身的女孩就会意识到，在未来某时某处，终会有一个人视她为英雄。

 

不过即使玛丽不是弗莱迪那样灵魂伴侣的头号粉丝，也不该露出活像听到MIT和CIT互换校长似的表情。

当家长的心忍不住揪紧，撩开她袖口，那个句子刚够绕挂青春期尾梢少女上臂一圈，粗体，每个字母都大写，像是被人用力吼出来，依然安静地躺在皮肤表层。既没有金光四射，也没有发红发肿。这是大多数人碰到他们伴侣的正常反应。

“你怎么确定他就是那个人的？”

“咳。”维克托直摇头，这小子当然没有恶意，他只是碰上灵魂伴侣相关的事过分激动，打开话匣就说个没完，和对超级英雄的狂热不相上下。

“拜托，家庭里没有秘密！”

没人搭腔，其他人面面相觑。 

“好吧，至少家庭里大部分人没有秘密。”弗莱迪改口道。

这话不能算错的离谱，一个热热闹闹的大家庭再加上父母的美好爱情开了先河在，拥有纹身的每个人都很期待它，对此直言不讳。目前就尤金和比利还没有得到来自宇宙的启示。

“我知道是他，”玛丽喝了口水，缓过劲来，“我确定。”

达拉镜片下的双眼闪闪发光，迫不及待她姐姐继续。

“就在回家的路上，有人显然需要帮助——”

想象同步在弗莱迪脑子里滋长，沥青路晒得发烫，车流如织，夕阳中某个五官模糊的路人身影渐渐拉伸显现，最好有个歹徒拿枪顶着他，踏着lil peep的Save That S**t作为BGM，而他英勇无畏的长姐此时大喊一声变身救人于危难之中——

“——所以我冲上去，用学校里教的海姆立克急救法，把卡住气管的吉露果子冻拍出来。”

咔哒，想象中的匪帮枪支在金光里灰飞烟灭，弗莱迪不情不愿地给路人换了张因窒息涨成茄子色的脸，再给定在一跃而起的沙赞玛丽快退拨回原样。

“所以……他是个大街上会被吉露果子冻噎着的成年人？”

“不，那孩子顶多六岁。”

啊哦，脑海中起码六尺六英寸的身影也急速缩水。或许这就是为什么他姐姐高兴不起来的原因，弗莱迪攥紧拳头。

“等下，那孩子当然不是我的灵魂伴侣，是他的监护人。”

“他都有孩子了？！”

“——不不，那是他弟弟。戴维斯当时去捡风吹走的帽子，没来及看住查理。没了，这就是全部。”

瞧瞧，已经叫上名字了，玛丽肯定有所隐瞒。瓦斯奎兹们彼此交换了个心照不宣的暧昧眼神。

“我不明白，这不是你一直期待的吗？”比利插嘴道。

“可是……”他姐姐难得吞吞吐吐半天，“我那该死的印记横跨他整个后背上！”

几乎是吼出来的后半句震住了正偷偷视线交流的家庭成员。

已吐露出最大秘密的长女索性破罐破摔：“谁能想到是在普通人的情况下，而我背诵的那句忘得半个逗号也不剩。” 

“他手里捏着帽子，冲上前喊，‘你是我的英雄！’，他小弟弟还在旁边哇哇大哭，我实在吓坏了，目瞪口呆，回他，‘ _你他妈一定是在和我开玩笑_ 。’”

比利竟没有很意外，不是谁家姐姐都可以拿节日集会25美分一颗的玩具子弹冲大反派扣扳机的。毕竟，她是一个瓦斯奎兹，对吧？

玛丽呜咽一声，“一个人因为我不得不注定像座人肉街头涂鸦墙一样——顶着带F词的咆哮——他却给了我这么好的一句——” 

“噢，女孩儿，”罗莎爱怜地抚摸她榛子色的长发，“他不会因为这个介怀的，如果他注定是你的那个人。”

尤金点点头，再说，这句不赖，比他姐姐绞尽脑汁想的那条酷多了。

“……戴维斯说他打算不久登门拜访。” 玛丽把头埋在母亲怀里，没挡住的小半张面颊变成虾粉色，另补上句，“他说他不知道怎么感激才够。”

维克多作势比了比胳膊，“哼，尽管来。”

知道缘由后，再去看玛丽的表情，就如同拿着参考答案对题目，那神色与其说是大失所望，不如说是尴尬中掺杂着害臊，还有好些愧疚。

弗莱迪打心底里为他无血缘的姐姐感到高兴，玛丽当然值得一位不因为她的超能力而视其为超级英雄、不介意她脱口而出的话跟随他这么久（甚至更久）、有点马虎但听起来还挺可爱的年轻人。

但忌妒这不讲理的罪恶如影随形，在他肋骨下兴风作浪。你姐姐的灵魂伴侣是个烂人，你很难受；你姐姐的灵魂伴侣很完美，你更难受。

弗莱迪是不是一不留神，又没憋住那些迫不及待想找到他灵魂伴侣的陈词滥调？比利看着他，耸耸肩，“玛丽找到了戴维斯，挺好的；但我看不出，没有灵魂伴侣有什么不好的。”

这算某种意义上哥们的安慰，还是趁此机会自白一番？

但弗莱迪今天太累了，没心思同他争论，不像以往拿出统计数据非要逼他承认灵魂伴侣的好处都有啥。大多数时候他们都合拍得远胜同胞手足，而在这件事上，比利和他简直像一枚硬币的正反面，按弗莱迪的话说，提及灵魂伴侣，他俩就是阴和阳，斯莱特林和格兰芬多，超人和莱克斯•卢瑟。

 

其他人忙着打趣玛丽，对眼皮下发生的其他一无所知。弗莱迪移开眼，男孩间震耳欲聋的沉默似乎具现化成某种灰色的烟雾，愈演愈烈，在客厅里蔓延开——

“我的菜！”达拉惊叫一声，奔向烤箱。

Oops，安息吧，素火鸡。

 

 

继承沙赞的力量后，比利一方面刀枪不入，一方面受伤成了家常便饭。

乍听之下互相矛盾，但连氪星人都有弱点，更何况一个此前战斗经验仅限于和校霸抗衡的中学二年生。

“嘶——弗莱迪你弄痛我了！”躺在床上的男孩子抱怨道。

扯着绷带的另个家伙白他一眼，“疼才好，不疼不长记性。”

罗莎拿着热毛巾和酒精棉签之类的东西推门而进，自从玛丽去加州上大学，房间就空了出来。她的床比弗莱迪的下铺更适合伤员，当然，他们会记得打扫干净。

奇怪的是，比利早就彻底打开心防，可在家人面前他还是摆出一副“伤疤是男人的勋章”的架势，绷紧面孔；而一旦只剩他和弗莱迪，就开始长吁短叹，哼哼唧唧了。

经验丰富的恶作剧大师则不知道出于何种原因，每次都上钩。

哪怕和比利并肩作战了再多遍，每次目睹他同敌人过招，弗莱迪就好像又回到了当初那个商场。逆着人流，什么忙也帮不上。毫无征兆的焦虑重新穿透胸膛，除开要保护眼前压根不需要他保护的超级英雄外，再没别的想法。

而且，以比利打斗中会变成小孩子闪避的蹦极式策略来说，不骨折都算幸运的。

这次伤不算重，就是部位颇有些尴尬。

“你知道主动脉在这附近吧。”修辞性疑问句说明这是来自罗莎的警告。

“只要再偏点，你就该从宙斯变成处女神阿尔忒弥斯了，哥们。” 

比利撇撇嘴，懒得搭理他，只拽过枕头，抱在胸前。

不过这个年纪的小男孩，哪怕是面对妈妈，也会不好意思。罗莎什么样的怪孩子没养过，自然猜出他此刻心情，索性把消毒工具交给弗莱迪，背过身去。同一性别，年龄相近，之前也不是没帮着给比利搽药。

“别害羞，billybaby，” 弗莱迪满脸坏笑。春夏之交，贪凉的男孩穿得单薄，再方便不过。

比利胡乱点头，想起第一次在家里处理伤口，罗莎和维克多一起帮他上药，当时弗莱迪因为他的缘故落在希瓦纳手里。那个看起来就不是什么良善之辈的博士有折磨他吗？弗莱迪避而不谈。

“我可没想偷窥你隐私——”突然间一向聒噪的那个被黑巫师施了锁舌封喉，未完的句子消弭在喉咙里。

 “别！”猛地想起来的比利甩开枕头，可弗莱迪手更快。

他慌忙往下捋裤脚，“这伤不碍事，我自己来就行。”

**“那他妈是什么？”**

“什么？”比利尽量若无其事，但恐惧在他胃里摇摇欲坠。

“给—我—看。”他一字一顿道，坏笑悄没声地坍缩成黑洞，吸走弗莱迪脸上别的神情。拜托不要拜托不要拜托不要。虽然他也不知道自己究竟在祈祷什么。 

“发生了什么？”察觉出气氛不对的罗莎转向他们，没人应答。弗莱迪强行挽起对方宽松的短裤裤管，死死盯着比利大腿的那一小块皮肤。

比利上半身确实干干净净，夏天裸露的小腿上也没有任何印记，但他忘了即使是衣不蔽体的亚当和夏娃，也有无花果叶来遮羞。

操。他的灵魂伴侣就睡在他上铺，不到4英尺，他倒盲得赛过鼹鼠。

“……噢，”明白过来的养母不知道她现在该说些什么，又或者可以说些什么。

是她领着比利走进弗莱迪的房间，亲耳听到那孩子对他说——

“那是我的话！”弗莱迪喊道，他气得直发抖，以至于开始歇斯底里地大笑，是那种比利最不希望出现在他脸上的笑，预示着尖锐的自我嘲讽紧随其后。

“达拉真该跟你学学保守秘密。我他妈就这么糟糕，糟到你打算一辈子不吭声，情愿忍受我那些屁话，也不叫别人得知费城英雄和个残疾孤儿绑在一块。要是它在你胳膊上，你是不是也要永远穿长袖？还是打石膏？你宁可看到我孤独终老，也不敢告诉我，我是你不想要的灵魂伴侣？怎么，你害怕我是个死缠烂打的跟踪狂，因为宇宙安排我一个手指头会冒火花的伴侣就自吹自擂起来？”

他甚至不确定是嗓子里发出声音，还是只是在头脑中尖叫。也许是某种条件反射，长久以来他们关于灵魂伴侣的争论像烤焦的吐司般自动蹦出：弗莱迪满心期待，而另一个对此嗤之以鼻。一切都有预兆。

妈的，他好想吐。 

“弗莱迪，不是你想的那样——”

“操你的比利•巴特森！”他竖起两个中指，捡走腋杖，想留下个悲情的背影，但实际上只是一瘸一拐得更明显些，“我是腿不好，但又不是脑子不好！”

Oops，罗莎在心底叹了口气，重新抽出根棉签蘸碘伏。她的男孩们是超级英雄，但同时也是中学生。

伤口附近的那字迹张牙舞爪，不过只占了一小块地盘，像它主人，平日里嬉皮笑脸，却尽是小打小闹。

_你知道罗马人以前用尿刷牙吗？_

那是比利•巴特森的灵魂印记。

TBC

 

 

 


	2. 中

3.

比利的灵魂印记出现的时机和位置都是一连串大洪水中的小小方舟。

意思是，至少他可以说服自己，巴特森太太不是看到他怪模怪样的句子才让他坐在警车顶自生自灭。而要了他几个月才缓过来的那场车祸发生在九岁，所以也没有憋笑到岔气的医生，没脱下无菌手套就在推特上噼里啪啦。只消寄养家庭还没到一大家子必须共用一个莲蓬头的地步，他的印记就很安全。

拳击手短裤就可以遮住，没人看得见。

无论哪所学校都不乏布莱尔兄弟这样在弱者身上找乐子的大块头。即便是教会中学也没法教会他们多少，他们大声嘲笑每一个没印记或是印记尚未出现的孩子。他们还说比利既没有父母，也没有灵魂伴侣，看来上帝认为他不值得人爱。言辞凿凿，好像翅膀乱扑腾的肥婴儿就贴在他们耳朵眼说的。

不是这样的，他知道他们说的不全是真的。

但他嘴巴紧闭，难道他在打架中扒开裤子展示那一小行胡说八道，证明命运的的确确给他安排了一个疯子，就能赢得点尊重吗？当然啰，欺负他的那一伙准会笑得趴在地上，比利•巴特森不战而胜。而当他们都处在表情管理还不够得心应手的年纪时，友善点的会投来看唐氏儿的目光，充满同情，但每一个毛孔都尖叫，“真庆幸那不是我。” 

“ _你知道古罗马人用尿刷牙吗？_ ”

这算什么话？

白日梦是较现实更讨喜的孪生子。在比利漫无边际的幻想里，可能是在州际学科竞赛中，一个比赫敏•格兰杰还好看的女生咄咄逼人；又或是在某堂历史课上，年轻的女老师一边把金灿灿的长发别在耳后，一边这样考他。然后这时他就可以胸有成竹地作答，“是的，我从十二岁起就知道这个。”

如果宇宙执意要给他一个冷门又恶心的知识点作为提示，他会去搜索个真假也理所当然吧？ 比利犯不着触临时家庭的霉头，尽是些严格控制电子设备的规矩。他溜进社区图书馆，在网页上寻找可以充当反驳的论据，做贼心虚，一有人经过就快速切换界面，临走前不忘清理浏览记录。 

就非得要这个词印在个无辜小孩的皮肤上吗？认真的？就不能是，“你知道古罗马人用什么刷牙吗？”虽然这也强不到哪里去。

好吧，也不是那么无辜的。假如他原计划进行顺利，他灵魂伴侣将得到有史以来最长的印记，以他死记硬背下不少片段的《罗马生活史》为证。比起不切实际的异想天开，他的那位保不齐是个来自治安同样糟糕街区的瘪三，而那句话不过是嗑嗨的胡言乱语。命运就是这么慷慨。所以他也不担心那一大长串连珠炮会冒犯到他不想冒犯的某人。

“罗马人不都是用尿刷牙”、“他们也用牡鹿角磨粉当牙膏”以及“嘿，你知道罗马帝国的衰亡是过度清洁导致的不孕不育吧”，这是古巴比伦的智慧，以眼还眼！

人们学习罗马神话，也在健康周强调预防龋齿的必要性，但大家都很正常。没人能从一滴水推断出尼加拉瀑布的存在，更别提会把一滴氨水味的液体同某个旧日帝国联系在一起。

不能单把一句话没头没尾撂在那儿，盼着他自告奋勇充当宾夕法尼亚的福尔摩斯。

印记出现的头一个月，比利宁可它不存在，必定的疯子对上可供幻想的余地，一败涂地。

印记出现的第一年，比利已经学会与它相处。印记和纹身不同，没得选，况且它似乎是活的，像个排异反应逐渐减弱的移植器官，来自旁人，但终将成为你自己的。在一些过于难受的夜晚他摸着鼠蹊部（是有点瘆人）入睡，古怪的温馨和抗拒感，翼幅舒展的鳐鱼般飞过他蓝到发黑的梦境。

印记出现的第三年，比利加入了罗莎和维克多的团体之家。

这个家庭距离“正常”一光年，而与“完美”间隔着数圈小行星带，比利甚至怀疑他们选孩子的首要前提就是有点疯狂。

兴许他也如此，也散发出“不太正常”的气息。

但他显然还没疯到，指望在全州最后一个肯要他的临时家庭里碰见灵魂伴侣。

 

4.

弗莱迪的那句话不那么特别，似乎也没有言外之意。

比“ _嗨_ ”好点，但不如“ _嗨，我是布鲁斯•韦恩_ ”那么好。

当然啦，后面那个是他编的，大人物们通常都对自己的印记严加保密，以防心怀不轨之徒冒名顶替。

但也有艺名多以lil打头的歌手在脸上纹得满满当当，他们写歌，嘲讽这一档子事。

弗莱迪直到七岁左右，还会向新认识的家伙展示他的句子，连玛丽笑他是小暴露狂都没往心里去。要是他是个酷儿小孩的话，穿露脐的衣服也没什么，如果人们穿衣服是为了遮住最美丽的部分，那它纯粹是无意义的。

那个句子出现的相当早，在他有记忆以来就一直在那儿了，仿佛与生俱来似的。对学龄前儿童算是一桩稀罕事，这差不多是他最受关注的时候，但他们同样也会被其他阔孩子新汽车模型、会发光的运动鞋吸引去目光。待他再长大些，周围人陆陆续续都得到印记后，这个把戏就愈加平淡无奇。

有个戴脊椎矫正器和橙色塑料框眼镜的男孩告诉他，灵魂伴侣就像函数，每个自变量都会有一个应变量。后来他从那个寄养家庭逃走了，弗莱迪不知道他现在是否还这样想。

这有点像斯坦福那个“要么立刻吃掉它，要么干等15分钟从而得到两块”的棉花糖实验的噩梦版本：你等啊等啊，一刻钟早过去了，年复一年，等待的时间拉抻得难熬，却不知道淌着奶和蜜的应允之地何时敞开大门。他待过的一个宗教气氛浓厚的家庭，如同中世纪的教会只想要顺从的信众，那一家之主告诫他没必要太好奇、太期待，一切都是上天的旨意。

不过毕竟他才十几岁，油管上不缺双方在养老院相遇时热泪盈眶的视频，需要给他未来的灵魂伴侣留点时间。没关系，弗莱迪在耐心的方面堪称阔绰。耐心就像是肌肉，练一练总归是有的。有个超级英雄BFF的瘸小孩最不该缺的品质就是这个，尤其当对方夜不归宿拯救世界时。

而假装自己有印记的孩子是很好认出来的，他们混在真正拥有的孩子中，就像野苹果和家苹果一样相像。

极少数情况下，弗莱迪不想同别人分享它。他对着镜子模仿过好几次，挤眉弄眼说那在一个隐私部位。他很擅长说谎，也很擅长做出一副不希望别人继续追问下去的鬼脸。

但首先，并没有那么多人关心弗莱迪•弗里曼的印记；其次，他的句子叫大多数人摸不着头脑。 

“ _这里还是挺高的_ ”，没有标点，也看不出语气。

布莱尔兄弟为首的坏小子们一拳打得他午餐都要呕出来，掀开他衣服下缘：“是把你推下楼的人这么说的吗？”大笑着扬长而去，以为这样就能让他精神崩溃一样。 

弗莱迪腾出手捂住胃袋，老天，真是毫无新意，就不能是神奇女侠吗？和天堂岛出走的半神来一个高空约会。拜托，做梦又不犯法。

他喜欢捏着嗓子给自己的那句话配音，辛普森一家里的玛姬，上世纪摇滚巨星或者随便谁。是谁都行，他只是不想让它孤零零干杵着。

弗莱迪偶尔也拿圆珠笔随便写些话在身体上，有时是平平淡淡的“哈啰”，有时是不知道从哪儿抄来的一些肉麻的滑稽句子。还有一次他偷了玛丽的句子，就抄在左手手心，不知为何心惊胆战，生怕别人——特别是他姐姐——发现，攒成拳，回家摊开一看，墨水洇作一团。

他再也没那么干过。

先前的宗教家庭还叮咛他学会感恩，他不瞎就该知足了，难不成要指望命运大发慈悲在他皮肤上用痣拼成盲文吗？听起来像部赔本的邪典片，弗莱迪打了个激灵；不过他要发自内心为功能完好的声带唱赞歌，这样不知名的伴侣就不会为一句永远盼不来的话而自我怀疑，否则那该多伤心啊。

他不希望他们两个中另一个等的像他这么久，而同时弗莱迪恰好也很聪明，所以故意对每一个新认识的人说奇怪话的决定就水到渠成。这样一来，他的灵魂伴侣很快就能知道是 **他** 。

一些比“一古戈尔普勒克斯是十的古高尔次方”还怪的话。

有人说“哇”，有些人嘴角意思意思弯一下，还有些人则叫他“滚开”。

最接近的一次是有个大孩子抢了他的乐高超人手表，举到头顶，“还挺高，对吧？”

他也不是一直被踢来踢去的，和达拉这些兄弟姊妹在一起还是很有趣。可纵然在他最好的日子里，弗莱迪还是希望能够找到句子的主人。

 

罗莎领来的新孩子完全出乎弗莱迪的意料。

住在始终留空的双人床的下铺，很难不去想象新家人的模样。但收养孩子不是去宠物收容所所捡小狗， _牛头梗，公，一岁半_ 。他心里没什么具体的要求，单纯为一个同龄的兄弟感到雀跃。叫比利的那个面颊呈现出疲惫的白垩色，而他橄榄绿的虹膜比下眼睑化不开的乌青还引人注目。 

这个男孩径直走到窗户前，漫不经心地同他说——

“ _这里还是挺高的。_ ”

弗莱迪头晕目眩，竭力保持笑容。还没来得及为自己那个尴尬的开场白印在对方身上道歉，他就反应过来：倘若家里第六个孩子真是他灵魂伴侣，那决计不该是这个表情，如此轻描淡写地吐出他腹部印着的话语。

也许这就是为什么它字迹模糊又没有标点符号，一个声音在他内心响起。他置之不理。

托多次预先演练过的福，“权力的游戏”和“绝症”的俏皮话张口就来，成功唬住了比利•巴特森，气氛还算融洽，大概吧。

往常弗莱迪都乐意展示印记给他信任的人，这次不知怎的，意外有点张不开嘴。房间就剩两人后，他撩衣服的指头磕磕绊绊，舌头倒是没打结，“打断一下，我脐上三寸就是这句话。你不会告诉我你身上是‘古罗马人用尿刷牙’吧？”

比利没有被逗笑。

也不乏把这视为冒犯的人，他们不想知道别人的隐私，不想和任何人的秘密产生牵扯。

说不定比利就是这种人，他急急忙忙接着插科打诨，“这出乌龙值得讲给你未来伴侣，保准她笑到肚子痛——”他自己笑得太用力，脸真的在发疼。

“呃，”正在观察他宝贝收藏的男孩没回头，“我还没有灵魂印记，假如你好奇的话。”

噢，弗莱迪的某个小小角落再次叹了口气，他不该感到失望的，真的。

他早该料到这个的。

 

一起度过的第一个圣诞节次日凌晨，四点半左右，弗莱迪睡不着，盯着上铺床板，那个关于小狗的不礼貌联想又蹿进他头脑。 

幸好小狗不知道是人类把它们从母亲处带走，他想。

而比利的生母就距这里一个街区。罗莎喜欢来宽他心的一个理论是，亲生父母无法选择小孩，生出来什么样就什么样；而养父母则是自我选择的，所以养父母会比亲生父母更爱这些小孩。被收养的小孩也做出选择，这是双向的，比天注定还牢靠。

天注定，这三个字让弗莱迪想起他杳无音信的灵魂伴侣。

“比利，你还醒着吗？”他会这样说。

“怎么了，弗莱迪？”而想象中的比利会这样回他。

最后他要求比利保守秘密，而比利承诺作为最好的朋友一定守口如瓶，脑海中电视购物广告般的浮夸对话到此为止。说干就干。

“比利，比利，比利。”他音量逐渐增大。

传来模模糊糊一声，“你腿又疼了吗？”

“还没，”他咽了口唾沫，“你有想过你的灵魂伴侣吗？”

他听到喉咙格格作响声，近乎猫科动物被激怒时那样。

但弗莱迪不害怕，比利和别的被他蠢话烦到的男孩不同，比利不会揍他。拐杖放在不远处，一伸手就可以够到，要是比利继续无视他，他大可以用金属杖脚敲敲他的床板。

接连重重的翻身声代表比利妥协了，“干嘛？”

弗莱迪有些失望地缩回手，“你有没有听清我刚才说的？”

“没有。”

“我说昨晚我从摩天轮救下来个小女孩，飞到空中时，她说，‘这里真是挺高的’。”

比利只是保持沉默。

“你不说点什么吗？”

“说什么？”

“我不知道，呃，灵魂伴侣一类的。”

“见鬼，蜥蜴男撞上你也要甘拜下风。”

蜥蜴男是比利之前一个寄养家庭中的阴谋论爱好者，爱画蜥蜴人相关的小册子，比利说他强迫每个人相信自己的灵魂伴侣也是蜥蜴人。

“至少我没期望我的是个超级英雄。”

而比利又不作声了。

“我干嘛问你这个，你简直对爱情一无所知。”弗莱迪叹了口气。

“谁说的？”

“你不相信灵魂伴侣。”弗莱迪指控他。

“你把灵魂伴侣同爱情划等号？”

“不然呢？”

“管修道院的修女叫妈妈，她们就是真正的妈妈了？”

比利不等弗莱迪反驳，继续说：“万一灵魂印记就是个飞天生面教神明的恶作剧呢——”

“——是飞天神面教。”

“随便什么啦。”

这次他们两个都没出声了。

冬天天亮得晚，路灯的光从百叶窗漏进少许，划破奶油色墙壁上的灰影子。  

他感到自己的面颊烧起来。

“好吧，等你的印记出现了，第一个告诉我。”

他没听清比利的应答，也许他说好，也许他不搭腔，但弗莱迪没有特别在意，又不是不清楚比利对此的看法。

弗莱迪自己其实也困得睁不开眼，可还惦记着有句想说的尚未和盘托出。

 一片昏暗之中，他把手伸进睡衣下，抚摸那一行字。

“其实我的灵魂伴侣不一定是神奇女侠。”他擅自笑出声，声音又擅自渐沉下去，“它不太像是女生的字。”

“罗莎说，灵魂是没有性别的，所以我的灵魂伴侣也可能不是异性。”

为什么比利今晚总是不说话？

“别告诉任何人。”他吸吸鼻子。

“我什么时候背叛过你？”比利终于出声了。

他眼前闪过一些片段，手提箱、学校走廊和冷薯条，但都过去了，所以他说，“没有。”

想象出来的比利更好声好气，真正的比利不可预测得多。他猜不透今晚究竟怎么回事，索性不去想，专心等待睡魔吹来的细沙。

梦是扇通往很多平行宇宙的单向门。在其中一些里，他不断下坠；在另一些里则隐约看到一个人影坐在天台边缘晃荡双腿， _这里还是挺高的吧_ ——

犯魇症惊醒的人一时分不清虚幻和现实，过于逼真的失重感使他不受抑制地抽动。万一他的灵魂伴侣嫌他疯疯癫癫而不想要他呢？ 

罗莎这时就会在床沿坐下，搂紧他，亲吻他濡湿的睫毛，笃定而专横地说上许许多多个不，以期打消她儿子亘久的忧虑。

但罗莎并不总是对的。

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s:比利九岁出车祸和阴谋论爱好者来自官方小说设定


	3. 下

warning：有小男孩手活提及

5.

”悲伤“的五个阶段：否认，愤怒，交涉，沮丧，接受。

弗莱迪知道这个理论，他很好，他可以搞定这个——

《花生》里露西的弟弟那样裹着被子，房间里没开灯，有利于假装这是废土上最后的避难所。他平躺着，毫无睡意。

一冲回房间，弗莱迪就把自己扔到下铺。门忘了反锁，但没人打扰。罗莎没有说出去。

天气逐步转暖，他却没由来一阵一阵地发抖。

手向下移，驾轻就熟贴在腹部，灵魂像被无形的手硬生生自躯壳中抽离走，冷眼从旁观者的视角回望。那么多个夜晚，又一次把罗莎与维克多相识经过当成睡前故事，两手交叠在肚子上，想着，不管那是谁，都会爱他的，毕竟那可是他的灵魂伴侣，心满意足地沉入梦乡；又或者，扒拉着皮肤，活像猫狗亮出肚皮内侧示好。多滑稽。

如果他再成熟些，大可以不揭穿比利的谎言；如果他再敏锐些，就不会一直被蒙在鼓里；如果比利再信任他一点……本可以有那么多不同。

要是这个世界压根不存在灵魂伴侣这一回事呢，他一面为这混不吝的假想心跳加速，一面又像个老来叛教的前信徒手脚冰凉。拦不住的想象开始飞驰，他们当然还会是最好的朋友，吃色素过多的蓝莓沙冰，组队打堡垒之夜，像老夫妻那样争吵，然后再和好，再吵架，再和好。他们会是超英界的菲里斯·布勒尔和卡梅伦·弗莱，一对《春天不是读书天》里的傻瓜。弗莱迪不能想得比这更多、想得更好了。

他宁愿待在这样一个宇宙。

他发冷，牙齿上下打颤，分明裹着被子，却像又被浸在马桶里，或者又落得一次“手提箱”。 烧红的羞耻一层层剥光他，先是衣服，接着是皮肤，最后拆得七零八落，只剩下骨头。搭在小腹上的手哆嗦着向更热的地方探去。骨头成了被浪冲刷上岸的薄贝壳，嵌在湿热的沙子里动弹不能。

除了冷，他还感到疼痛。

相较希瓦纳几百伏特黑色闪电造成的伤害，更隐秘且微妙，就像它长久以来一直蛰伏在某处似的，而弗莱迪对此一无所知。

他闭上眼，那行字又清晰地浮出水面，他睁开眼，看了又看，但没什么可看的，除了黑暗就是黑暗。

——他搞不定这个。

 

孤独的孩子们擅于想象，他们虚构出一个朋友。要是你最好的朋友也同时是你的家人，那不会有人比你们更了解对方，毕竟你们待在一起的时间比任何人都多。甚至想象的朋友也不能。

 _比任何人都多_ ，他在舌尖上来回碾这个句子。突如其来的愤怒好比烛光，比棉花或木头更轻易地填满不算逼仄的房间。

他并不真的需要避难所，而薄毯子也不是真正的可供栖身之地。他想大喊大叫，同其他任何被惯坏的小孩一样；或者对空气出拳，摔东西，直至筋疲力尽。或者蒙在被子里，闷死他自个儿。

他脑子这种时候还有心情逗乐子，不意外地笑他自己全不是当超级反派的料，没有黑化的征兆，既不想把兄长从摩天大楼推下去，也不认为有本事召唤的出石像鬼复仇。那个光头的博士掐住他脖子，食指划过他因挣扎而露出的印记。当时犹如毒蛇爬过的触感，回想起来再一次令他寒毛倒竖。那尚且完好的人类眼睛盯着它，而另一只来自地狱的瞳孔转动着，“你以为他会来救你吗？”

连续的噩梦是轻度PTSD的症状之一，可每次挣扎着从这个仿佛昨日重现的梦境中醒来，大汗淋漓，比往昔蝉联经典噩梦榜首的那个——小孩指着白发苍苍版本的弗莱迪·弗里曼，“看啊，就是那个弄丢了灵魂伴侣的怪老头”——还叫他心悸上若干倍。

谜题迎刃而解，靠人类灵魂为养料的七宗罪对同源的印记自然看得清楚，而希瓦纳另一只眼睛流露的神情，他现在也明白了。

从没有拥有过印记的希瓦纳和迟迟找不到印记主人的弗莱迪如出一辙。

如果宇宙确定他的灵魂伴侣另有其人，怎么会让他暗恋最好的朋友。

过去弗莱迪担心自己是这个机制中的小故障：整日盯着一个不是你灵魂伴侣的人，无法自拔，像话吗？

但比利·巴特森不是别人，又怎能责怪他因此晕头转向？

他本来就该这样干的，甚至更光明正大。

 _我想成为你的灵魂伴侣_ 。这句话一直鲠在喉头，他过去却从未意识到这正是他所想吐露的，那是个未成形的喷嚏，不碍事却膈得鼻腔发痒。

现在它成真了。

这就是 **你** 一直期待的灵魂伴侣。

只是他并不期待你。

 

他太累了，想不出什么借口。头埋进被子，任黑暗拖他至更深处，婴儿重回母体那样蜷缩着。手指深陷入抱枕，大脑枯叶般打卷。至于那些破碎的呜咽，则没必要同之前比利睡在上铺的数个夜晚一样，被羽毛枕头吞没，它们很安全。

太多平日不许晚上喝的根汁汽水来回咣当，它们尝起来就像胃酸。

骨骼之中泛起碳酸气泡，细细密密，此消彼起，它们腐蚀他，灵魂却在涨潮。

他终于忍不住，眼眶发涨，黑暗模糊开来。

某种程度上，他和达拉差不多，沉默也让他不舒服，都倚靠过度兴奋掩盖不安。为了打破沉闷，他热衷胡编乱造，自欺欺人管这叫妙语连珠。没准被收养的孩子就是这样，但说不好是因为他们太怪才被收养，还是因为被收养所以太怪。

别误会，罗莎和维克多很好，可他们一共有六个小孩，不能要求更多了。

手足之爱他也并不缺，但很多时候，人们等待的是另一种爱，另一种更私人的爱。

弗莱迪经常在罗莎和维克托的故事中汲取力量，佯装那是某种部落神话。

一旦摘下玫瑰色滤镜，他养父母的相遇也不尽如人意，如果你想的是一个更整洁、更温馨的场景。他们不过是在下一个临时寄养家庭碰头，按维克多的话，他当时简直是一团糟。金子般的一团糟，罗莎补充道。

“ _别！_ ” 蓄长发、扎腰果花头巾、时刻都准备冲世界挥拳的小年轻吼道，差点被蒸汽熨斗烫到手的哥特妆少女怔住了，脱口而出，“ _你干的！_ ”

17岁以前维克托怀疑他的句子，他想不出除了指责外的语气；罗莎则为她脚踝上的单字感到反胃，就好像她一连串否定构成的全部人生。

他俩的句子都不长，别人也能说，寄宿学校的女督察、收容所的管理员以及所有大打出手的同龄人。

弗莱迪问过他养母，你怎么确定是维克托呢？

罗莎眯起眼，两颊浮现笑纹。多数情况下，当你遇到那个人，你就会感觉到，如果不能和他在一起，生命就不再完整了。你们相碰，电流便穿过体内。

**电流。**

当他第一次触摸比利的沙赞标记，白火花从比利胸前牵引到他指尖，难以置信的温暖使他膝盖发软。他以为那纯粹是宙斯神力的缘故。

真实的情况是，罗莎和维克多当然也很平凡，他们是概率论上的巧合，但巧合每天都发生。他对他们以往的担惊受怕视而不见，而他小妹妹桃花心木色的皮肤上写着，“你想来一条肉桂味口香糖吗？”；佩德罗的则是荷兰语，他们连句子的主人是否隔着大西洋都不能确定；尤金希望它来得迟些，可也别一直不出现；至于比利，他现在知道比利有一个不期待的绑定对象。

每个人都在受苦。

他看了书，知道脑内啡将起作用，人们会克服它的，尽管这需要时间。

弗莱迪再次闭上眼，试着在脑海内列一张表格，找出那些人，那些他一想起来脸上就随即露出笑容的人。他总是需要他们，需要一遍又一遍确认那些被感知到的爱。

_1\. 罗莎_

_2\. 维克托_

_3\. 达拉_

_4\. 玛丽_

_5\. 佩德罗_

_6\. 尤金_

首先是瓦斯奎兹的家长们，接着是其他的兄弟姐妹（按首字母排序），还有——

_7\. 超人_

_8\. 蝙蝠侠_

~~_9\. 蓝甲虫_ ~~

两个超级英雄足够了，否则这份清单就该没完没了，他决定填些更贴近生活的——

_9\. 教美术的P小姐_

_10\. 街角漫画书店的老板_

_11\. 雅各伯·弗里曼_

别埋怨他把老弗里曼放在尾声，毕竟，他爷爷走的实在太早了。但没错，已故之人仍能带给他快乐的回忆。

弗莱迪五指并拢，几乎不能忍耐灵魂的烧灼，最后是——

~~_12.大红奶酪_ ~~

~~_13.费城先生_ ~~

~~_14.红色旋风_ ~~

他可以继续写下去，它们π一样不知疲惫、无穷无尽。

但这没用，再多的同义反复词也没用。右腿开始痉挛，那条不灵光的像睡着了，它向来如此，鼓膜嗡嗡，心也随之蜡一般熔化，在血管和神经里涌动——

_12.比利·巴特森 （尽管比利并不想要他）_

比利比利比利。

四肢百骸里的泡沫刹那间崩析，烛液在掌心则逐渐冷却，再次凝固成蜡，脸颊上湿漉漉一片。

门外脚步声适时地响起。

Oops，他该反锁的。

 

6.

堆在地板上的脏衣服像条奄奄一息的老狗。比利没开灯，借着走廊从门缝里渗进来一瞬的昏黄光芒，抬腿迈开它。

他径直走到那扇窗前，拉紧垂下的链子，百叶窗咔哒咔哒收起不到一只手宽的长度。九点四十五，距日落不过两个小时。远处传来孩子们的嬉闹声、情侣间的争吵，没想遮拦的电子乐从举办派对的人家里溢出，有醉鬼在呕吐。比利记得，他俩还听到过女人凄厉的求救声，沙赞们赶走了她纠缠不休的暴力狂前夫，电流在街区滋滋作响。

街头篮球场失修的照明灯时而闪烁的亮光夹杂着月色，流泻入小房间。

他现在不是超级英雄，只是个维生素A摄入不足的中学生，视锥细胞和视杆细胞逐步适应才被打开缺口的黑暗。被子里鼓起的一团好像被陨石辐射变大的意大利饺子，也可能是《小王子》头几页的插画，吞象的蛇，或一顶帽子。他搞不清随手翻过的书为什么会在此刻蹦进脑海，但事情有时候就是这样。

“弗莱迪，你醒着吗？”

现在轮到他说这句了。

那团被子没有吐出他的朋友，那团被子一动不动。

“听着，弗莱迪，我不是那个意思……”

这远不是对方的上床时间，他自己也嫌乏的辩解消散在空中。

“你不能一直无视我。”

比恳求更像责备，他一出口就恨不得咬掉舌头，而床上的人仿佛听到本世纪最荒唐的笑话，在被子里憋笑憋到颤抖。

“伙计，我百分百理解你不想要这样一个。” 声音隔着被子，断断续续有如困在外星球宇航员传来的遥远电波，“说到底，谁会想不开呢，恭喜你中了头奖。”

“弗莱迪——”

“我会原谅你的，”被再三叫到名字的男孩终于探出头，“不管多久，但我总会的。”

他重新把被子扯上去，“但不是现在，哥们，这会让我感觉自己更没有骨气了。”

比利大错特错，弗莱迪没有笑。泪水给他双眼上了层釉，在灰暗房间内闪闪反光。

“让我一个人待会儿，好吗？”

“那晚安。”比利妥协了。

弗莱迪蜷成一团，胎儿漂浮在子宫中的姿势，睁开眼透过织料等待人影消失。

一阵窸窸窣窣，拖鞋掉落到地上的啪嗒声，比利在搞什么——

本该扭头离开的比利，明天再在餐桌上碰头的比利·巴特森踩上床，贴着墙跻身进来，钻入同一条被子。

刚够平伸双手的单人床，眼可见地拥挤起来，弗莱迪背过去，不知是想腾出空来，还是不愿挨着。比利也侧身，鼻息就喷在他后颈，恰巧是汤匙贴汤匙式的睡姿。他不知道另一个是否注意到这点。翻身时擦碰在所难免，幸而蹭到比利的是左边那条腿，近乎无知觉。这很保险。

他实在想不出什么可说的，便装腔作势手要伸到枕头下，“你不会想知道口弦琴能吹到多响的——”

他妈的比利·巴特森却握住他左手，往自己那头引。突如其来的胆大像把比利也吓了一跳，弗莱迪尚没来得及把手势改成中指，就任由他捉去摸布料盖住的那行印记。捂了半天也不见转暖的手指搭在光裸皮肤上，冷不丁激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。而捏着纸巾的另一只手不存在般藏到胸口。

“你想给我比中指。”

“是啊。”

“我以为你还在生气。”

“我是还在生气，但我太累了。”

“打了12轮比赛的拳击手那么累？”

“比百万美元宝贝还累，”他顿了顿，“你报名了什么尴尬道歉的真人秀吗？床底下会跳出摄影师？”

这个漏气的玩笑话暗示他们接下来可以假模假式地吵上一架。争吵至少算对话，而沉默不总是赢家。

“我不是有意让你难受的——”

“至少我得有知情权吧？”说得就好像他受得了被他灵魂伴侣告知是不被期待似的。谁说过来着，真相是一种美丽而又可怕的东西，费曼还是邓布利多？他忽然之间也不那么想得知比利的真实想法了。

“好啦，印记又不是滴在眼睛里的仲夏夜花蜜，妖精非要让你爱上个驴脑袋什么的。”

不再拿手的自嘲像砂纸一样粗糙。

“你有没有想过，换别人顶着这行怪句子有多不好过？”比利嘴上这么说，手却在轻轻叩他的指节。

“这就对了。”他按捺不住转过来，鼻尖擦过比利的鼻尖。紧握的右手自然还是躲在背后。

弗莱迪担心心脏跳得太快、太用力，跳得同他现在一般无措。他们离的是那么近，一个人呼吸的热气会传到另一个身上。老天，比利闻起来不像比利，更像团酒精、恐惧和不安发酵后的混合物。

“听着，弗莱迪——”

停下停下停下，他咬着口腔内侧的软肉，莫须有的蜘蛛感应疯狂震动。

“就算你再也不想原谅我，我也能接受的，这是我应得的——”

停下停下停下。逻辑是这样的：如果继续装傻，事实就不会成真。

“你永远是我最好的朋友。”

比利还是完成了句子。头插在沙子里的鸵鸟被拎着脖子整个提起。

他听了差点哽住，本就没完全干的眼泪淌得更凶了，几次深呼吸想中止，本来就够丢脸的，可它就是刹不住。

比利愣了有那么一刻，便抬手环住他，搂他的肩，顺着右臂滑下来——

等等， **右手** 。弗莱迪喘不过气，那团纸不能凭空失踪，他不能更被比利看低了。

_为什么他的烦恼不能像普通的14岁小孩该有的那样？_

但比利只是到手腕处停止了，堪堪扶在那儿，假装没看到泪痕，弗莱迪讨厌被视作残疾孤儿的刻板印象对待，他俩都对此心知肚明。

“尽管我不想只当你最好的朋友。”

……是他想的那个意思吗？骤然听见预期外的话语，他简直忘记了呼吸，嘴张开，泪迹蜿蜒流经，咸涩在舌苔上漫开。

比利垂下眼，“虽然我不知道你是怎么想的。”

“你不知道我是怎么想的，”弗莱迪回声般重复道，“你怎么会不知道呢？”

他摊开手，拳头里是皱巴巴的卫生纸，脸上露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，“我是这么想的。”显然二十分钟前也还是这么想的。

比利瞠目结舌，行动快大脑一步，接过他的手。

“你怎么能对眼皮下发生的一切一无所知呢？”

“我不知道，”比利摩挲着弗莱迪掌心上掐出的月牙痕，“你总说你多期待它，我想也许有一天你会看到我。”

“我一直在看你，”他下意识反驳道，“可你就是我的灵魂伴侣。”

“不是因为你是我身上这行傻里傻气句子的主人，我才喜欢你的。”久违的坦白令比利手指抽搐，另一个男孩立马回握住他。

弗莱迪还是不敢完全相信好运有朝一日会光顾他，“你还说你看不出没有灵魂伴侣有什么不好的。”

“直到现在我仍是这个观点。”

“我不明白？”

比利缓缓吐了口气，“就像有的宇宙里不存在超能力，想象一个没有印记的世界：我们可能是、也可能还不是情侣，互相试探又或者一见钟情。总之，不是因为一句莫名其妙的话就对谁另眼相看。”

“你还说我是浪漫主义成瘾者。”

“闭嘴，弗里曼。”比利·巴特森恼羞成怒。

在那样一个平行空间，他会在见到弗莱迪的第一面感到惊异，彼此不对付上一会，就像他们现在这样，但最终抵不过吸引力坠入爱河——难不成还有别的答案吗？而更勇敢版本的他骑着脚踏车载弗莱迪，买香草和巧克力味的冰淇淋球，凑费城情书壁画的热闹。

词语们通胀贬值，因为过度使用，有的词苍白失血，“爱情”在庸俗的平装书里随处可见，“伟大”畅通无阻，“朋友”有时候只是熟人的另一种代称。“灵魂伴侣”不再是神迹，每时每刻找到灵魂伴侣的人，比新电子产品出现得还快。

他们沉默了半天，又像事先商量好似的同时开口道，“你——”

屋外照进来的光还是很暗，只够他们勉强看清对方的脸。

比利扬眉示意弗莱迪先说。

“好吧，你真的觉得那句话有点怪吗？”

“是有点怪。”

“有多怪？”

“很怪。”比利最近是不是叹了一年份的气？

“弗莱迪独家出品，保证别无分号。”和他窝在一起的始作俑者自吹自擂，顺便捅捅唯一受害人，叫他有话快说。

“你真的在枕头底下藏口弦琴？”

“说不定还有嗡嗡祖拉，”放晴的小混蛋哈哈大笑，“又不是豌豆公主。”

话都说到这里，比利索性把他关于那印记有的没的都一股脑说了个精光，弗莱迪听到自己错过了能铺满背脊的一串话时，懊悔得直叫嚷；待比利顺嘴说出关于年轻金发女教师的白日梦时，卷发男孩若有所思。

“按弗洛伊德派的理论，俄狄浦斯情节？”

“她17岁生下我，”比利盯着他自己床铺的底部，“猫产仔那样。”

“她和我爸爸私奔，但他们后来离婚了。我最后见她那次，她和一个粗声粗气的男的住一屋。我不知道他们谁给了她印记，如果是前者，灵魂伴侣照样会老死不相往来；如果是后者，因为一个无谓的句子不得不和潜在家暴狂栓着。”

同薛定谔的假说不同，没必要打开盒子，猫已经死了。

弗莱迪只是牵起比利的手，往他小腹的句子上放，那块皮肤好像不只是为他所拥有。他原来以为是沙赞力量造成的酥麻感又一次贯穿躯壳。

“可以吗？”比利问。

“做一切你想做的。”他的经纪人答道。

于是身量更高些的那个，便屈起背，极虔诚地在他从不曾信仰的文字之上烙下绵长的新印记。沿着肚脐一路循至锁骨，在他无血色的小小救赎上留下很多蜻蜓点水的吻。

最后一个落在面颊上，簌簌颤动的睫毛扫过他的皮肤。

“你猜一分钟最多可以说多少句‘我爱你’？”

“呣，六十句？”他往保守里猜。

“试试看。”

“我爱你——”

头三个字话音未落，弗莱迪就仰起脸堵住他，逼他咽下许许多多不曾吐露的坦白，“你作弊”一类佯装忿忿的指控拉伸得软弱无力。大海层层叠叠潮汐声在他体内此起彼伏。

他们像孩子一样亲热。跌跌撞撞、毫无章法。他们就是孩子。

被子里是末日来临的避难所，仿佛世界上最后的两个人类。

“你偷喝了维克多的樱桃汽酒？”弗拉迪舔舔嘴唇，“现在我也是共犯了。”

“一瓶半。”他不受控制地傻笑起来，都怪酒精。

我爱他，我真的爱他，他想。尽管他一直都知道这一点。比利比别人更有戒心的脑至口过滤器原地蒸发。

“我爱你。我爱你好久了。”吐露不常用的单字令他声带打颤。

“嘘，嘘，”才哭过的那个学着罗莎的模样，轻轻拍他的后背，“别怕。”

比利总是逃跑，从寄养家庭中逃跑，逞英雄后慌不择路逃跑入地铁，面对超级反派下意识还是逃跑。战或逃的应激反应从来都是后者占上风。逃避是他的救生衣，长此以往，脱不下的铠甲就长在皮肤上。

儿童保护机构的格洛弗女士逼他选择，老巫师逼他选择，希瓦纳逼他选择。命运一直推着他前行，该他自己做出选择时，难挣脱的铠甲却阻止他伸出手。他不想要印记，但他想要弗莱迪。

“我很抱歉，”他上气不接下气。

弗莱迪点点头，即使他闹不懂比利在道些什么歉。往日的比利可能顺水推舟，乐于换个话题，尴尬的对不起环节就此打住。但他不能仗着弗莱迪心软，便永远敷衍了事。痛苦记忆的释怀没那么容易。

“我对一切都很抱歉，食堂、子弹，还说你是在嫉妒，”他颠三倒四、磕磕巴巴。

他撒了太多谎，食堂如潮的奚落，掉入下水沟的收藏品子弹，在巴士前的大吵，哪怕他本意不想让弗莱迪难受。以至于需要坦白时，恐惧油然而生。他因软弱而躲避，却声称自己对此不屑一顾。

“我本来想在圣诞之后说的——我不想再瞒着你了——但你就会发现你期待了那么久的不过是个懦夫。”

拖得越久，就越害怕。不如逃得远远的，再一次把歉意和心藏起来。他们绕着彼此打转，却因畏缩和渴望而目盲。

雪球越滚越大，雪崩在劫难逃。

弗莱迪啄了啄比利的鼻头，“我们都知道你有多勇敢。好些成年人也不能做的更好了。”手又在他胸前反复描摹沙赞的记号，“学习道歉永远不嫌迟。至少对我如此。”

他转了转眼睛，“但你下次得吃了口香糖才能亲我。”

比利半真半假地哼了声，“论恶心，还是比不过你那句子。”

“有多恶心，”弗莱迪来了兴致，“‘噫’、‘发呕’还是‘让人恶心’（ew, gross or disgusting?）”

“有什么区别？”

“单音节和多音节，我猜——好吧好吧，没什么两样。”

他以为这个单纯为了缓和气氛的对话不会在进行下去，但比利·巴特森总是出人意料。

“有点像一个晕机呕吐袋，”比利听起来像还在思考措辞，“你以为它只配装着垃圾发臭——”

“——但是尼克·凯夫在它上面写摇滚诗。”弗莱迪帮他补完了后半句。

 

如果在你还小的时候，灵魂伴侣不可靠，你就会否认它。

汪洋之中的人只看得见方舟。

必要时刻你得跳下去。

跳下去。

没有任何事比它更难，没有任何事比它更简单。

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你的阅读！


End file.
